starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Crucero diplomático alderaaniano
|año introducido= |afiliación=*Casa de Organa *República Galáctica **Senado Galáctico *Imperio Galáctico''Tarkin'' *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Nueva RepúblicaConsecuencias: Deuda de Vida *Resistencia }} Los cruceros diplomáticos alderaanianos, también conocidos simplemente como cruceros alderaanianos o cruceros de Alderaan, eran corbetas fabricadas por la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana y usadas como cruceros diplomáticos por la Casa Real de Alderaan. Los modelos incluían a la racionalizada corbeta CR70 y la más escabrosa, lista para la guerra corbeta CR90, ambas lo suficientemente rápidas como para servir como corredores de bloqueos. Apariciones *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * * *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Ahsoka'' *''Tarkin'' * *''Thrawn'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: A New Hope Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope Cinestory Comic'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' * * * * *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' * *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 34: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 35: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 1'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''TIE Fighter 3: The Shadow Falls, Part 3'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' * * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]}} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' * Fuentes * * * * * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' * * * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Productos de la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana Categoría:Líneas de naves estelares